2001 Boston 350
The 2001 Boston 350 is the 30th Piston Cup race. It's one of the races of the three part-time racers, Todd Marcus (finishing an amazing 3rd place), Aiken Axler, and Sage Vanderspin, best known for being the race where Kevin Racingtire was forced to retire after Oilchanger hits his pit. Chick Hicks makes his third victory out of his three victories in 2001 (the other two were at the Texas 350 and BnL 500) with The King 2nd and TODD MARCUS taking the 3rd position! Transcript Kevin forced to Retire (Kevin Racingtire team radio) Kevin Racingtire's crew chief: Sorry Kevin the race is over, Billy lost control and hit us, three pitties are injured and our pit supplies is damaged, he even bent the post that I was on! Kevin Racingtire: Ok just tell me more later... (The Oilchanger/Racingtire photo is seen on their iMac G3) Bob: Kevin Racingtire looks like he is pulling into the pits. Darrell: But but his pit is GONE. (Goes back to Bob and Darrell when Darrell says "GONE") Bob: To retire from the race you idiot! Darrell: Ok ok! Bob: Three of the Shifty drug pitties taken out by the ambulance,The chief's post is bent,spare tires popped. Billy has essentially become a force of nature for that pit area. Darrell: This shouldn't even be a reason to retire. Bob: It kinda is, if you can't pit due to all your supplies gone your done for. It may take days for backups to be made. Close Calls of 9/11 Kori: Rusty, if you mind can you tell me about your close call with the September 11 attacks? Rusty: Well I had gone to the Tow Cap office in New York on September 8th. North Tower. I was only there for 30 minutes but it was horrifying to hear what happened 3 days later especially the fact that some Tow Cap employees died. Kori: Yeah. Rusty: But it has not affected us as much as Sidewall Shine. Sidewall Shine had 227 employees killed while Tow Cap lost 54. Sidewall Shine basically lost half their workers. You might want to talk to them. Even to Slider. Kori: Ok I will find them and talk to them. Darren: I'm glad that Sidewall Shine lost 227 employees. to be continued by Ruby (please do it even if you don't like him!) Results 1. Chick Hicks - 200 laps 2. The King - 200 laps 3. Todd Marcus - 200 laps 4. Lee Revkins - 200 laps 5. Crusty Rotor - 200 laps 6. Misti Motorkrass - 200 laps 7. Ralph Carlow - 200 laps 8. Ryan Shields - 200 laps 9. Brush Curber - 200 laps 10. Ernie Gearson - 200 laps 11. Kevin Shiftright - 200 laps 12. Greg Candyman - 200 laps 13. Claude Scruggs - 200 laps 14. Winford Rutherford - 200 laps 15. Dirkson D'agostino - 200 laps 16. Darren Leadfoot - 200 laps 17. Sage Vanderspin - 200 laps 18. Manny Flywheel - 200 laps 19. Haul Inngas - 200 laps 20. Aiken Axler - 200 laps 21. Rusty Cornfuel - 200 laps 22. Mac Icar - 200 laps 23. Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps 24. Dale Earnhardt Jr - 200 laps 25. Mike Yankee - 200 laps